


花束的意义

by theta_nebula



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: M/M, comic version
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theta_nebula/pseuds/theta_nebula
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	花束的意义

“要不要出去走走？”  
我在渚家里加起来待了一整天，他估计是看不下去了，于是向我提议。我其实是不想去的，只是拒绝了之后看着他一副要生气的样子，我才答应。我还是没有变啊，总是察言观色，这样才能在人类的夹缝中生存下来。  
于是我就被他拉出去了。他说，音乐能够滋润心灵，所以要带我去第一次相遇的钢琴那儿。我不会弹钢琴，也不想弹。但就算拒绝了，我也说不出要去什么地方，所以就跟着去了。  
这时，日已西斜，夕阳染红了无云的天空，像血一样。呼呼的风声在我耳边响起，我竟被吹的有些冷，明明是在这个永夏的国度里。我缩了缩身子，被渚看见了。  
“你冷吗？要不要我抱抱你？”  
“你敢。”  
可能是因为我还沉浸在悲伤之中，说的话很冲。渚被吓得耸了耸肩，闭嘴了。  
走了很久，我们终于到了那个地方。天也快黑了，看上去是没法弹钢琴了。也好，快点回渚家里比较好。  
“等一下，真嗣君。”  
渚牵起我的手，带我走向了废墟旁边的一处草地里，像是在寻找着什么。我竟然没有拒绝他的手，不过我觉得是因为我当时还没反应过来。  
“啊，找到了！”  
我看向他眼神聚焦的地方。地上鼓起了一个小土包。那是什么？为什么要让我看这种东西？  
“我把它埋起来啦……对不起！那天我做的有点过分了，起码不应该在你面前……”  
“真不像你呢。难道是为了讨我开心？”  
“……也算是啦。”他移开了眼神。  
算了。我也不想多思考什么了。我在草坪上找了几朵白色的雏菊，摘了下来，放在小猫的坟墓上。  
“诶，真嗣君，你在干什么？”  
“你知道要把它埋起来，却不知道我在做什么？”  
他摇了摇头。我只好和他解释。纪念逝去的人或者动物，总是希望献上一些美好的东西，花就是一种。  
他看上去若有所思，也不知道这种事有什么需要多思考的。但是天几乎全黑了，这里很偏僻，也没有路灯，天也变得更冷，得快点回去了。  
回到家，我已经筋疲力竭，但渚还精力充沛，看着电视。  
“为什么这个男人要给这个女人送花？她可还没死啊？”  
“这不一样。美好的东西不只是送给逝者的，还可以送给喜欢的人。”  
“哦——明白了。”  
他活像一个刚弄明白数学题的小学生。他关掉了电视，关了灯，打了个哈欠并躺了下来。我也累了，马上就睡着了，在渚的身边。这一觉不太安稳，我倒也没有做什么噩梦，只是睡得很浅，总是感觉胸口被石头压着一样，喘不过气来。  
不过即使是这样，我还是一觉睡到了快九点。醒来的时候，渚已经不在身边了，不知怎的，我有些失落。  
就在我准备起床的时候，他回来了，递给我一束花。这束花被包装得很好，看上去像是花店买的。主体是几朵向日葵，装饰着一些小雏菊、满天星和几朵我说不出名字的蓝紫色小花，还散发着清香。  
不对……诶？他竟然给我送花？不过也是情理之中，因为看上去他很喜欢我。  
“谢谢，我不想收。还给你。”  
“诶……”  
他看上去很失落。我看人脸色的习惯还是没改掉，于是改口说道：  
“行，我收下了。我再送给你。”  
“不行，还不是时候。”  
“等你真正喜欢我的时候，再送给我吧。”  
他一把把花塞进我的怀里，跑进厨房，给我加热了买来的速食。  
那我可能是只会看着这束花凋零了。当时我这么想。  
可是谁能想到，他死了。  
我现在只是盯着那束花发呆，回忆着这两天的事和对话。  
花已经有些蔫了，向日葵花瓣的颜色也因为氧化而变深了，但紫色的小花还是那么鲜艳。  
这束花送给死者一点也不合适啊。  
不，我也差不多该承认了。我喜欢他。我要将这束花送给我喜欢的人。  
可是我要上哪儿去送啊。  
我把花扔进了垃圾桶。


End file.
